poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the Show (TROH)
This is how Welcome to the Show goes in The Reign of Hope. Ryvine and Rothbart sing onstage while Princess Malucia vocalizes Ryvine Sparkle: Welcome to the show~ Princess Malucia: Ah-ah-ah-ah~ Hope: We're here to let you know~ Princess Malucia: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Rothbart: His time is now~ Princess Malucia: Ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ryvine, Hope, Rothbart and Princess Malucia: Your time is running out~ Ah, ah, ah~ Dazzlings Skylanders watch from a hill with the Cyberlings Aria Blaze: How are we suppose to sing over them from up here, Ryan? shurgs and hears a car horn honks and V arrives Ryan F-Freeman: V! Adagio Dazzle: You know this Alphablock? Evil Ryan: He'll tell you later, Dagi. finds a remote Ryan F-Freeman: What's this do?the button car turns into a stage Bertram T. Monkey: Brilliant! Crash Bandicoot: YAHOO! Thomas: Awesome. Agalope: Ryan. When we need you. I'll call you. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. When they gain their anthro forms, play on my Marco. friends nod Ryvine, Hope, Rothbart and Princess Malucia: Feel the wave of sound~ As it crashes down~ You can't turn away~ We'll make you wanna sta-a-ay~ We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ Now you need us~ Come and heed us~ Nothing can stop us now~ Ryan F-Freeman: MARCO! Crash Bandicoot and Rigby (EG): POLO! The Dazzling Skylanders: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ I've got the music in me~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Ryan F-Freeman: Don't need to hear a crowd cheering out my name~ The Cyberlings: We didn't come here seeking~ Infamy or fame~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: The one and only thing~ That I am here to bring~ Is music, is the music~ Is the music in my soul~ Cody and the Rainbooms: Gonna break out (Out!)~ Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Set myself free, yeah~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: Let it all go (Go!)~ Emmet and 12th Doctor: Just let it be, yeah~ The Dazzling Skylanders: Find the music in your heart~ Let the music start~ To set~ Yourself~ Apart!~ growls at Rigby (EG) Ryvine Sparkle: What's the matter, Rothbart? Rothbart: It's that wretched human racoon! Hope: Human raccoon? points to Rigby (EG) and his friends Ryvine Sparkle: You're angry because he foiled your plan? Rothbart: Yes. Hope: an evil smile Well then, if the bands up there want to turn this show into a real Big Band Brawl... Rothbart: Then, let's brawl! Ryvine Sparkle: A one, a two. A 1, 2, 3, 4. Ryvine, Hope, Rothbart and Princess Malucia: What we have in store (Ah-ah)~ All we want and more (Ah-ah)~ We will break on through (Ah-ah)~ Rothbart: Now it's time to finish you!~ Rigby (EG): Who? Me? growls with anger and summons a projection version of his form: the Great Animal Thomas: Uh-oh, now you've done it. Ryan F-Freeman: It's ok. We can take on the Great Animal. How could things can get any worse, Sonata? looks up and points at the projections in the sky that are moving towards them Evil Anna: Uh oh. AIRACHNID, PLAY MUSIC! turns on the speakers then the two bands play music and make rainbow shockwaves Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): the keytar and diamonds fly and hits Malucia's projection Garfield (EG): the tambourine and butterflies fly and hit Ryvine's projection Crash Bandicoot and Ryan F-Freeman: while Rigby (EG) plays a note with his guitar Rothbart: NO!!! I WON'T LET YOU WIN!vocalizes Ryvine, Rothbart, Hope and Malucia: vocalizing Rigby (EG): I beaten you before so I'll do it again!his guitar so hard the four vocalize harder and overpower the bands Rothbart: At last, human raccoon. I'll finally have my revenge. Rigby (EG): RYAN! Ryan F-Freeman: Dark Stars! We need you! Agalope: Ryan. I think that it's WE need you. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Why you need me? Agalope: Because they're too strong and only your contribution can help us defeat them. So come on. Give it a try. Ryan F-Freeman: But how? Twilight Sparkle: Sing! thinks then a lightbulb appears Ryan F-Freeman: Wait a second. My Dark Star gem! Rothbart: No one will remember the Dark Stars, Ryan. Turn Sunset to us and Rigby will go back to Odette's world. Refuse, then we'll put you under our spell and I will turn Rigby into A SWAN! gasps Ryvine Sparkle: Tick tock, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. Don't give me a choice, Ryvine Sparkle. I made up my mind.out his Dark Star gem Get ready to be beaten by my Dark star self.it on his forehead Rothbart: laughs Who is this fella? screams in pain as he changes into Solo Songnote Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Solo Songnote: Hope. You and Rothbart are naughty boys. But, now that's going to end. Evil Ryan: Airachnid. Turn the volume to max. Airachnid: Yes, Master. so starts playing Solo Songnote: You're never gonna bring me down~ Ryvine Sparkle: YOU WILL SING WITH US! WE WILL BRING YOU DOWN~ Crash Bandicoot: DO NOT INTERRUPT! Solo Songnote: Thanks, Crash. You're never gonna break this part of me~ My friends are here to bring me around~ Crash Bandicoot: Not singing just for popularity~ Rigby (EG): We're here to let you know~ The Dark Stars: That we won't let it go~ Evil Ryan: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow~ Bertram T. Monkey: And you can try to fight~ But we have got the light~ Matau and the Skylanders: Of friendship on our side~ Solo Songnote: From the top, guys. Let's sing! Solo Songnote, the Dark Stars, Cyberlings, Dazzling Skylanders: Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of my friendship~ Survives, survives~ flies away Hope: COWARD!! Solo Songnote, the Dark Stars, Cyberlings, Dazzling Skylanders and Crowd: Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives!~ large alicorn projection destroys the siren projections and Rothbart's and Hope's pendants Rothbart and Hope: off-key We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ boos Malucia: crying I'M BOOED AT! It's not fair! We want to be adored! It's our turn! Rigby (EG): on-stage It don't have to be this way, Rothbart. We can help Hope with friendship. Rothbart:up the bits of Hope's and his pendants I'm not done yet, Prince Rigby! Someday, Hope and I will be adored and get his popularity back. And when we do, my revenge and your sister, Odette, will be mine. his magic to repair Hope's pendant and his pendant Cyberlings use their pendants and drain the powers of Hope's and Rothbart's pendants Hope: HEY! Curse you, Solo Songnote! Mark my words. THEY WILL ADORE HOPE! Rothbart: Don't worry about them. Follow Ryvine! and Rothbart runs off after Ryvine Rigby (EG): Guess he's not reforming. V: Malucia? Why aren't you running? Crash Bandicoot: Don't be sad. Malucia: Bye-bye.off after Hope and Rothbart WE WILL BRING SOLO DOWN!!! does his dance to the crowd and they cheered Thomas: That's easy. Solo Right, Ryan? Solo Songnote: Yeah. Cody Fairbrother: How did you get this anthro form, Ryan? That makes you a mermaid. Solo Songnote: Yeah. I hope I can join my three mermaid friends. They need their mer-master to sing with them. Evil Anna: "Mermaid friends"? points to the Dark Stars in their anthro forms Evil Ryan: Bravo. If it weren't for you, Ryan. Rothbart and Hope will be adored by everyone. Solo Songnote: Yeah. Thomas: What are you, Ryan? Solo Songnote: A Mer-siren. Human Pinkie Pie: A MER-SIREN!? to Sonata I don't actually know what that is. shrugs Thomas: Maybe a mixture of a mermaid and a siren. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan. How did you became a mer-siren? Solo Songnote: Well, you see, Crash. nods Twilight Sparkle: Yeah? Solo Songnote: My fellow mermaids put Ryan under their spell and Agalope places a gem on his forehead and now, here I am. Crash Bandicoot: Nice story, Ryan. I guess the Dark Stars do need you as their Mer-master. Solo Songnote: Yeah. And another thing, Ryan is a part of me. Cody Fairbrother: Nice anthro form, Ryan. What are those things on the sides of your face? Solo Songnote: They're fins. In this antro form, I got two pony tails. Agalope: Yes, Solo. You're a best one. You look like a mermaid. Solo Songnote: Cool. I'm part mermaid. I think Oswald can play the guitar. Evil Anna: Cool. How come the bubbles? Solo Songnote: Just for decoration, Evil Anna. Rigby (EG): Ryan. How do you became a mer-master? Solo Songnote: Agalope picked Ryan to lead the Dark Stars. Bumblebee can go back to this world anytime he want. I just like cleaning a mess. Crash Bandicoot: Now that we won. You and the Dark Stars sing a song, Ryan. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts